


Drei Tage vor Weihnachten

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Deutsch | German, F/M, First Time, M/M, Season/Series 02
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-13
Updated: 2005-10-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es ist drei Tage vor Weihnachten und SG-1 muss auf eine Mission gehen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drei Tage vor Weihnachten

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Besten Dank an Athor für ihr Beta und die tollen Vorschläge, die sie hatte!  
> 2\. Sürtolainen, finnisch für: Wanderer /Quelle: www.foreignword.com

SG-1 hatte nichts dagegen, drei Tage vor Weihnachten, die Mission nach P98 GH3 zu übernehmen, denn niemandem aus dem Team lag wirklich etwas an der Vorweihnachtszeit oder an Weihnachten selber. Teal’c hatte keinen Bezug zu dem christlichen Fest, O’Neill und Jackson hatten keine Familie, mit der sie das Fest verbringen wollten oder könnten und Carter hatte sich mit ihrer Familie so auseinander gelebt, dass dort auch kein Weihnachtsbaum auf sie wartete. So war es für sie eine Mission unter vielen und wenn man damit noch jemandem einen Gefallen tun konnte, umso besser.

Es war auch nicht so, als würden sie wettermäßig etwas verpassen in Colorado Springs. Es war extrem kalt, selbst für diese Jahreszeit. Ein Blizzard brachte den Schnee nicht nur in die Stadt, sondern trieb ihn auch durch die Straßen und häufte ihn an den unmöglichsten Stellen zu meterhohen Schneeverwehungen auf, so dass man noch nicht einmal Ski fahren, oder sonstigen winterlichen Vergnügen nachgehen konnte. 

Das MALP zeigte, dass leider auch auf P98 GH3 Wintertemperaturen herrschten. „Vom Regen in die Traufe“, war Daniels fatalistischer Kommentar dazu, bis Jack ihn auf „Vom Schneesturm in die Lawine“ verbesserte. Carter beendete die Sache, indem sie auf die Unmöglichkeit von Lawinen in nicht-gebirgiger Landschaft hinwies. 

So übernachtete das SG-Team am Abend vor der Mission sicherheitshalber im Mountain, da ein zeitgerechtes Eintreffen sonst nicht gewährleistet gewesen wäre. 

\---------------------------------------------------

Nun standen Colonel Jack O’Neill, Captain Carter and Teal’c in dicke Winterausrüstung verpackt um Punkt 0900 vor dem blau schimmernden Stargate und warteten. Gerade als der Colonel sich ungeduldig umdrehte, stürzte auch das letzte Teammitglied, Dr. Daniel Jackson, hastig in den Stargate-Raum. Während er noch mit den verdrehten Verschnürungen seines Rucksacks kämpfte, entschuldigte er sich atemlos: „Ich musste noch meine Kamera besser gegen die niedrigen Temperaturen einwickeln. Sonst könnte ich Schwierigkeiten bekommen. Und die Baustruktur der Häuser, so wie sie uns das MALP gezeigt hat, ist ja wirklich ganz einzigartig! Ich denke…“ 

„Ich denke, wir sollten jetzt gehen, sonst kann ich mir gleich die Sauna sparen“, unterbrach O’Neill den jungen Archäologen mitleidslos, aber nicht unfreundlich und machte eine einladende Handbewegung auf das Sternentor zu. 

Der Jaffa nickte zustimmend und begann, gemessenen Schrittes die Rampe empor zu schreiten. Captain Carter half Dr. Jackson rasch den Träger seines Rucksacks richtig zu drehen und mit einem dankbaren Lächeln folgte Daniel seiner Kollegin. O’Neill ging als Letzter durch das Tor und trug General Hammond noch auf, ein schönes Kamin-Feuerchen bereit zu halten, wenn sie von ihrem Winterplaneten wieder zurückkämen.

\------------------------------------

War es ihnen in Colorado schon kalt vorgekommen, so fehlten ihnen jetzt beinahe die Worte, die schneidende Kälte zu beschreiben, die auf diesem Planeten herrschte. Eine fahle, tief stehende Wintersonne beleuchtete nur unzureichend die ausgedehnte, fast schneelose Tundra, die sich rings um das Stargate erstreckte. O’Neill war einmal im Norden Kanadas gewesen und daran erinnerte ihn diese Landschaft. Diffuses Licht, eisige, klirrende Kälte, ein schneidender Wind und nichts, woran sich das Auge wirklich festhalten konnte. Gut, dass es nicht mehr als eine gute Stunde Fußmarsch bis zu ihrem Ziel, der einzigen Ansiedlung, die das MALP hatte ausmachen können, war. 

Entschlossenen Schrittes stapfte der Colonel über den hart gefrorenen Boden voran, Carter schloss zu ihm auf und die beiden anderen Männer folgten. 

Die Luft war so kalt, dass das Atmen fast in den Lungen wehtat und so zog der Colonel den Kragen seines Anoraks noch ein wenig höher. Er konnte sich aber nicht verkneifen, gegen den pfeifenden Wind anzubrüllen: „Was war noch gleich der Grund, warum ich mir hier etwas abfriere, statt gemütlich im Mountain meine Berichte zu schreiben?“ 

„Sie meinen abgesehen von dem allseits begehrten Naquadah?“, schrie Carter zurück. „Nun, Sir, dieser Planet hat eine so hohe Konzentration an Metallen im Boden, wie man es sonst selten findet. Wir hoffen einfach, dass da etwas dabei ist, was unsere Wissenschaftler brauchen können.“ 

„Ihr Wort in Gottes Ohr, Carter!“, seufzte der Colonel und kämpfte sich weiter voran. 

\----------------------------------------

Zwei Stunden später saßen sie in einer sehr geräumigen und deshalb nur halbwegs warmen Halle, die so etwas wie der Festsaal des Dorfes zu sein schien. Aus rohen, unbehauenen Steinen gefertigt, waren die Wände mit schweren Teppichen behangen, die Szenen aus dem täglichen Leben darstellten. An der einen Seite des Raumes brannte ein Feuer in einem großen Kamin und die vier tauten langsam auf. Selten waren sie so dankbar für einen Teller heißer Suppe gewesen, der es ihnen erlaubte, die klammen, steifen Finger drum zu schlingen und wieder zum Leben zu erwecken.

Teal’c wechselte aber rasch wieder in seinen wachsamen Jaffa-Modus und begab sich zum Eingangsbereich der Halle. Dort begutachtete er aufmerksam einige Waffen der anwesenden Männer und Frauen, die sie ihm ohne Probleme überließen und nickte O’Neill beruhigt zu. 

Die Bewohner, die sich selber Sürtolainen, Wanderer, nannten, waren von kleiner, stämmiger Statur und hatten helle Haare und helle Haut. Daniel erfuhr, dass sie in Familienclans mit ziemlich gleichen Rechten für beide Geschlechter lebten, so dass sich auch in der Halle Männer und Frauen in circa gleicher Anzahl versammelt hatten. Das Gespräch ging etwas holperig auf Englisch und einem veralteten Finnisch vonstatten, war aber sehr friedlich und mit einem gelegentlichen Lachen gespickt, wenn Daniel etwas pantomimisch verdeutlichte. 

Carters Zähne klapperten immer noch vernehmlich, während sie mit einem der Anwesenden über das Stargate sprachen. Daniel, der ständig Zwischenfragen stellte, hatte seine Brille, die immer wieder beschlug, abgesetzt. Er blinzelte leicht kurzsichtig in die Gegend, das dämmerige Licht in der Halle war seiner Sehkraft nicht gerade zuträglich. 

O’Neill hatte sich halbwegs entspannt zurückgelehnt und ließ seine beiden Wissenschaftler all das erfragen, was sie für wichtig hielten. Basisinformationen waren schon über das MALP ausgetauscht worden, aber erst im direkten Gespräch hatte man Zeit, sich den einzelnen Punkten ausführlicher zu widmen. So kam heraus, dass die Bewohner erstaunlicherweise schon seit Jahrhunderten keinen Goa’uld mehr gesehen hatten. 

„Aber warum nicht?“, hakte Captain Carter sofort interessiert nach. Sollte dort die Antwort auch auf eines ihrer größten Probleme liegen?

„Mich wundert das nicht“, flüsterte der Colonel Carter zu „Welcher Goa’uld, würde sich wohl hier den Hintern abfrieren, wenn er sich woanders in der Sonne aalen kann?“

O’ Neill war verblüfft zu erfahren, dass er mit seiner Vermutung gar nicht so verkehrt lag. Die Lösung war ähnlich einfach: in den Sommermonaten vergruben die Sürtolainen ihr Stargate und erst wenn es begann, richtig ungemütlich zu werden, so dass niemand den Planeten für eroberungswürdig hielt, benutzten sie es für gelegentliche Sternenreisen auf Nachbarplaneten. 

Jack konnte sich ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen in Carters Richtung nicht verkneifen, sie rollte nur mit den Augen. 

Nach dem Essen, als sich alle etwas wohler fühlten, begannen dann die eigentlichen Sondierungsgespräche über mögliche Handelsbeziehungen, Tauschgüter, medizinische Kenntnisse, gemeinsame Strategien im Kampf gegen die Goa’uld etc. 

Am Nachmittag zog sich Carter noch einmal warm an und ging mit einigen Frauen und Männern Bodenproben entnehmen. Dr. Jackson begleitete einen anderen Mann, um von einigen Büchern und Kunstwerken Filmaufnahmen zu machen. Teal’c schloss sich einigen Leuten an, die ihm ihre Kampfkunst und Waffentechniken demonstrieren wollten und Jack unterhielt sich mit dem Ältestenrat. 

Der Tag lief sehr geschäftig und ohne Zwischenfälle dahin und da es sehr rasch dunkel wurde, beschloss Colonel O’Neill, das Angebot, doch eine Nacht hier zu übernachten, anzunehmen. 

\---------------------------------------------

Am Abend versammelten sich alle in der größten Halle und es wurden beeindruckende Mengen von Lebensmitteln aufgetragen. Es duftete köstlich nach Gebratenem und roch appetitlich nach Kuchen und Gebäck. Sie langten alle herzhaft zu, nur der Honigwein war tabu, nachdem Carter ihn analysiert hatte und festgestellt hatte, dass sein Alkoholgehalt fast fünfzig Prozent betrug. Sie hielten sich lieber an die köstlichen Beerensäfte, die ebenfalls in reichlicher Menge flossen. 

Es wurde immer voller in dem Bankettsaal, denn jeder wollte einen Blick auf den Besuch werfen. Nach einer halben Stunde kamen auch noch einige Musiker hinzu, die das Essen mit leisen, sehr getragenen Tönen untermalten. Doch langsam wurden die Rhythmen immer schneller, immer heiterer und schon bald schlugen die Ersten den Takt auf den Tischen, mit ihren Getränkekrügen, mit. Wieder eine halbe Stunde später und der Raum war in richtig guter Feststagslaune. Die Gesichter erhitzt, die Luft von den vielen Kerzen warm und räucherig, begannen sich einige der Anwesenden zu der Musik in einfachen Tanzschritten zu drehen. Schnell wurden die Kreise der Tänzer immer größer, die Muster immer komplexer. 

Nach einer viertel Stunde entdeckte der Colonel auch seinen Archäologen unter den Tänzern, der sich mit großem Eifer bemühte, die Schritte in der richtigen Reihenfolge zu absolvieren. Stand er seiner Nachbarin dennoch auf den Füßen, oder brachte er den Ablauf durcheinander, wurde es mit großem Gelächter quittiert. 

Das Ganze begann den Bach runter zu gehen, als O’Neill Captain Carter zum ersten Mal auf dem Tisch tanzen sah. Nicht, dass sie sich dort alleine zur Schau stellte. Das nicht. Sondern mit ihr bewegten sich drei weitere Frauen im Takt der Musik, ließen ihre Hüften kreisen und reckten die Arme in die Höhe. Zum ersten Mal sah er sie sich schlangengleich winden, was in der grünen Uniform ein wenig merkwürdig aussah, weshalb sie auch die Jacke kurzerhand ins Publikum warf. Applaus und aufmunternde Pfiffe begleiteten diesen Wurf. Die anderen Tänzer wurden aufmerksam und rasch schoben sie mehrere Tische heran, um die Tanzfläche zu vergrößern. 

Fünf Minuten später sah O’Neill bereits zwei seiner Teammitglieder auf den Tischen tanzen.  
Er hielt Ausschau nach Teal’c, der sich glücklicherweise noch nicht zu den Hüpferlingen gesellt hatte. Auf ein Handzeichen hin, begab er sich an O’Neills Seite. 

„Sollen wir sie da runter holen?“, erkundigte sich der Colonel. Er wollte den beiden nur ungern das Vergnügen verderben, andererseits gehörte „auf-den-Tischen-tanzen“ nicht unbedingt zum Standard-Protokoll für Erstkontakte.

„Ich sehe nicht, dass der Ruf der Tau’ri Schaden nehmen könnte, wenn man sich den örtlichen Gepflogenheiten anpasst“, erwiderte der Jaffa und klang dabei wie ein Vater, der seinen Kindern ausnahmsweise erlaubte, einen Abend mal länger aufzubleiben. 

Jack lachte und bestätigte: „Okay, lassen wir sie noch einen Moment spielen.“ 

Die Musik wurde immer lauter, drängender, hypnotischer. Die Tamburine und Trommeln schienen einen Herzschlag vorzugeben, der sich unmerklich beschleunigte, als ob er sich der wachsenden Atemlosigkeit der Tänzer anpasste. Doch das war nicht das Einzige. Wer nicht tanzte oder ein Instrument spielte, klatschte oder schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch, stampfte mit den Füssen auf, so dass sich der Saal immer mehr in einen einzigen, großen, brodelnden Kessel zu verwandeln schien. 

Da die Sürtolainen gut und reichlich dem Honigwein zugesprochen hatten, nahm auch die Lautstärke der Gespräche zu. Das Lachen wurde hemmungsloser und schriller, die Berührungen der tanzenden Körper häufiger und lasziver. Die meisten Leute tanzten inzwischen barfuss und ein rascher Blick ließ O’Neill erkennen, dass das auch auf Carter und Daniel zutraf. Sie bewegten sich mit den anderen, passten sich an und fügten sich ein, als hätten sie nie etwas anderes gemacht. Selbst wenn sie die Berührungen nicht initiierten, so entzogen sie sich ihnen auch nicht. Ein Arm, um eine Hüfte geschlungen, wanderte erst noch über den Bauch, ehe er zurückgezogen wurde, zwei Schultern, die zusammenstießen im wirbelnden Rhythmus, rieben sich erst gegeneinander, ehe die Tänzer wieder auseinander drifteten. Es war sehr schwierig, sich der mitreißenden Faszination, der puren Lebensfreude und dem latent sexuellen Unterton zu entziehen und für einen Moment verspürte Jack den unbändigen Wunsch, unbeschwert mittanzen zu wollen. 

Der Mann, der an O’Neills Seite saß, prostete einer der Frauen auf dem Tisch zu. Sie antwortete darauf mit einem koketten Lachen, schob ihr Oberteil herausfordernd ein paar Zentimeter zur Seite und ließ eine nackte Schulter sehen. O’Neills Nachbar, stellte seinen Krug auf den Tisch, öffnete sein Oberteil und präsentierte ihr seine nackte Brust. Als sie sich lachend wieder in den Tanz einreihte, legte der Mann Jack vertraulich einen Arm um die Schulter und erklärte ihm stolz: „Die Kinder, die jetzt gezeugt werden, kommen im Sommer zur Welt und werden stark und widerstandfähig, bevor es wieder Winter wird.“ 

Diese Überlegungen konnte Jack zwar nachvollziehen, dennoch ernüchterten sie ihn schlagartig. Seine linke Hand stoppte abrupt, schlug nicht länger den Takt auf dem Tisch mit. Er warf Teal’c einen resignierten Blick zu und meinte: „Nicht schon wieder!“

„Ein Fruchtbarkeitsritus“, bestätigte der Jaffa O’Neills Gedankengang. 

„Aber verflixt, sie hatten doch gar nichts von dem Honigwein!“ Der Colonel warf einen kopfschüttelnden Blick auf seine beiden jüngsten Teammitglieder, die sich auf dem Tisch so verrenkten, dass er mit Schaudern an den morgigen Muskelkater denken musste. „Meinst du sie haben heimlich…?“ Er schaute den Jaffa fragend an. 

„CaptainCarter und DanielJackson sind zu sehr Profis, um sich über so ein Verbot bewusst hinwegzusetzen. Ich glaube, sie lassen sich lediglich von der Stimmung mitreißen…. Oder es war etwas in dem Beerensaft“, fügte er in plötzlicher Erkenntnis hinzu. 

„Oh, nein! Davon haben wir auch getrunken! Und zwar reichlich!“ 

„In der Tat, O’Neill. Doch kann ich bei mir noch keine Wirkung verspüren.“ 

„Du hast es gut, du hast ja auch deinen kleinen Mitesser, der dir hilft!“, brachte der Colonel anklagend hervor. „Aber ich? Halte mich bitte davon ab, wenn auch ich den unbändigen Wunsch verspüren sollte, auf den Tisch zu hüpfen. Versprochen?“

„Versprochen, beim Grabe deiner Großmutter, damit sie sich nicht darin umdreht, O’Neill.“ 

„Heh?“ Dann ging Jack auf, dass der Jaffa mal wieder mit menschlichen Redewendungen experimentierte und dabei zwei durcheinander geworfen hatte. Eine Sekunde überlegte er, ob er sie Teal’c erklären sollte. Die Entscheidung wurde ihm von dem Jaffa jedoch abgenommen. 

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns überlegen einzuschreiten, O’Neill“, sagte der Jaffa und deutete mit seinem Finger in die linke Ecke des Tanzbodens.

Der Colonel brauchte einen Augenblick um herauszufinden was Teal’c meinte, dann entfuhr ihm ein unwillkürliches: „Oh, Mist!“ 

Sein Captain war gerade dabei, sich das schwarze T-Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen! 

„Okay, Großer. Wie du gesagt hast, höchste Zeit, einzuschreiten. Carter verzeiht uns das nie, wenn wir sie hier in aller Ruhe einen Striptease hinlegen lassen.“ Er warf Teal’c ein amüsiertes Grinsen zu. „Und wir sollten Daniel da auch gleich raus holen, denn wie ich den Archäologen kenne…“ Er ließ den Satz unbeendet und seufzte stattdessen einmal tief auf. 

„Ich werde CaptainCarter retten“, versprach der Jaffa. „Sieh du zu, dass DanielJackson zur Besinnung kommt.“ 

„Einverstanden.“ Der Colonel schaute sich bereits suchend nach Daniel um, der, zu seiner großen Erleichterung, noch alle Kleidungsstücke am Leibe trug. Es war sogar recht einfach, den Archäologen zum Aufgeben zu bewegen, nachdem ihm Jack erst einmal in Kurzfassung die Sache mit dem Beerensaft, dem richtigen Zeitpunkt fürs Kindermachen und Carters gegenwärtigen Zustand erklärt hatte. 

Der Jaffa hatte ebenfalls keine Mühe, Sam von der Tanzfläche zu bekommen, da er ihr einfach einen Arm um die Taille legte und sie vom Tisch hob. Dann jedoch hinderte sie ihn daran, sie wieder loszulassen. Sie schlang ihm stattdessen ihre Arme um den Hals und flüsterte so laut, dass es die ganze Umgebung mitbekam, dass ihr großer, starker Krieger endlich gekommen war, um sie zu holen. 

Gegen „groß“, „stark“ und „Krieger“ hatte Teal’c im Prinzip nichts einzuwenden. Als Carters Hände aber begannen, über seinen Nacken und seinen Kopf zu streicheln, kam er zu der Ansicht, dass ein etwas privaterer Rahmen dringend angemessen sei. 

„CaptainCarter, wir werden uns jetzt in die, uns für die Nacht, zugeteilte Hütte zurückziehen“, erklärte er deutlich und zog ihre Hände in die seinen, um sie festzuhalten. 

Erfreulicherweise protestierte sie nicht, machte jedoch noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu, bis sie sich mit ganzer Länge gegen seinen Körper lehnen konnte. „In Ordnung, Teal’c. Auf so ein Angebot warte ich schon lange“, schnurrte sie. 

Teal’c war einen Moment versucht, sie an O’Neill abzuschieben. Dann jedoch sagte er sich, dass sie ihm am nächsten Morgen bestimmt dankbar sein würde, wenn sie erführe, dass sie sich *nur* in seiner Gegenwart und nicht in der ihres Teamleiters so auffällig benommen hatte. So reichte er ihr wortlos ihr T-Shirt. 

„Ich dachte, du wolltest mich ausziehen und nicht anziehen?“, fragte sie kokett und reckte sich so, dass ihr Busen genau in seinem Gesichtfeld war. 

„Die Temperaturen sind einem weiterem Ausziehen abträglich“, erklärte er ihr unmissverständlich.

Mit einem kleinen Schulterzucken gab Carter nach und zog das T-Shirt über. Da sie offensichtlich gelernt hatte, dass Verhandlungen mit dem Jaffa nichts brachten, zog sie auch ohne Protest wieder die Uniformjacke, Socken und Schuhe an. 

Am Ausgang trafen sie auf Jack und Daniel, die dieser Szene zwischen Teal’c und Carter interessiert zugeschaut hatten. Schnell huschten sie durch die eiskalte Nacht, Teal’c und Sam verschwanden in der einen Hütte, Daniel und Jack in der anderen. 

\-----------------------------------

Nach dem überheizten Festsaal fröstelte Daniel, als er sich mit kaltem Wasser waschen sollte. Er machte nur eine Katzenwäsche und krabbelte sofort unter die Decke. Keine fünf Minuten später kam auch Jack aus dem Bad und legte sich mit einem begeisterten: „Huh! Schön warm! Danke fürs Vorheizen!“, neben ihn. 

Normalerweise war es nie ein Problem, wenn sie sich auf Missionen ein Lager teilen mussten und dieses breite Bett mit den dicken, warmen Decken gehörte bestimmt in die Kategorie: gehobener Standard. Von daher hätte das alles gar kein Thema sein sollen. Doch heute war Daniel noch völlig aufgekratzt von der Musik und den aufputschenden Bewegungen und seine Sinne waren in Aufruhr. Er musste an Sam und Teal’c denken und daran, dass dieses Zeugs, das Sam so enthemmt hatte, auch durch seine Blutbahnen kreuzte. Er spürte Jacks Körper überdeutlich neben sich. Nur Zentimeter von seinem entfernt und wenn Jack sich bewegte – so wie jetzt – stießen ihre Beine kurz aneinander. Wärme. Nähe. Wohlbehagen. Lauter positive Energien durchfluteten Daniel. 

Jack ging es nicht viel anders. Der hämmernde Rhythmus rauschte noch durch seinen Körper, er vermeinte noch das dumpfe Dröhnen des Taktes zu hören. Viel zu schnell, um ihn zur Ruhe kommen zu lassen. Und dann der Gedanke, dass Daniel sich genauso an ihn „heran werfen“ könnte, wie Carter das bei Teal’c getan hatte. Mit der wundervollen Entschuldigung, dass alles, was sie taten, durch den Beerenwein unausweichlich geworden war. Auf einmal erschien es ihm so richtig, das zu wollen. Für eine Nacht das vertraute, beruhigende Gefühl eines anderen Körpers zu spüren. Er fühlte sich großartig, aufgedreht, geborgen und sicher zugleich. Er sollte mal echt überlegen, ob er sich davon nicht ein Fläschchen für besondere Abende einpacken ließ. Der Drang, wenigstens an einer Stelle Daniels Körper zu fühlen würde übermächtig und er bewegte sich so, dass seine Hand gegen Daniels Arm stieß und nach einer Sekunde bangen Abwartens – doch Daniel wich nicht zurück – umschlossen seine Finger Daniels Unterarm. 

Noch mehr Nähe. Daniel hielt für einen Moment die Luft an, doch es gab keinen Zweifel, Jack hatte tatsächlich seine Hand auf seinen Arm gelegt. Auch der Colonel schien also zu spüren, dass das heute ein besonderer Abend war. Daniel rollte sich zur Seite, so, dass er Jack anschauen konnte. Nur von einer einzigen Kerze erhellt, war es sehr dämmerig in der Hütte, aber es reichte, um Jacks Gesichtszüge auszumachen. Als er sah, wie gelöst der Colonel in diesem Moment aussah, legte er seine Hand über Jacks Finger. Eine harmlose Berührung, die erst durch die Umstände zu mehr wurde, als sie sonst gewesen wäre. Ein Anerkennen, dass Jack in dieser kalten Halb-Dunkelheit einen ersten Schritt gemacht hatte. Seine Finger fuhren Jacks Finger nach und liebkosten sie zögerlich. 

Erleichterung durchströmte Jack, wärmte ihn, brachte etwas in ihm zum Kribbeln und ließ ihn wagemutiger werden. Seine Finger, immer noch mit Daniels Fingern bedeckt, schoben sich langsam Daniels Arm herauf, zum ersten Mal wirklich bewusst wahrnehmend, wie viele Haare der Archäologe auf den Unterarmen hatte. Er genoss Daniels leichtes Zittern und den sanften Druck, den Daniels Hand auf der seinen ausübte. Eine Hand, die ihm nicht erlaubte zu stoppen, bevor sie nicht an Daniels Halsbeuge angekommen war. Daniels Finger gaben ihm noch einen Schubs, ehe sie sich zurückzogen und behutsam tastete Jack Daniels Kinn entlang. 

Obwohl es nicht hell war, hatte Daniel die Augen fest geschlossen, um sich ganz den sanften Berührungen hinzugeben. Es war nicht viel, nur ein zartes Gleiten, das seinen Arm rauf lief und dennoch drohte es ihn atemlos zu machen. Es ging ihm durch und durch und weckte Empfindungen in ihm, die er tief verschlossen glaubte. Zog Begehren an die Oberfläche, das er viel zu lange schon eisern in Zaum hielt. Trieb ihm fast die Tränen in die Augen, weil es wehtat, wieder so viel zu empfinden, Erinnerungen an andere Berührungen dieser Art zu wecken. Und doch war es so unaufdringlich und behutsam, so dass es ihn tiefer berührte, als er es je für möglich gehalten hatte. 

Jack hörte, wie sich Daniels Atem beschleunigte, für einen Moment aussetzte, als seine Finger an der Unterlippe angekommen waren und er mit dem Daumen drüber strich. Danach holte Daniel rasch und stotternd tief Luft. Als er den Atem mit einem tiefer Seufzer wieder ausstieß und dieser dabei über Jacks Daumen strich, musste auch Jack leise aufstöhnen. Das nahm Daniel als Aufforderung, einen Schritt weiter zu gehen und seine Lippen hauchten die Andeutung eines Kusses auf Jacks Daumen. Ein, dieser winzigen Berührung völlig unangemessener, Feuerstoß jagte durch Jacks Körper und mit einem grollenden Seufzer zog er den jüngeren Mann fest in seine Arme. 

Daniels Sinne explodierten alle zur selben Zeit. Aufgestaute Erregung entlud sich in einem triumphierenden „Ja“, ehe er seine Lippen auf Jacks Lippen presste, seine Arme um Jacks Körper wickelte und sein rechtes Bein über Jacks Beine schlang, um ihn fest auf sich zu ziehen. Ein ganzer Schub von Fühlen-Wollen, Berühren-Wollen und Genießen-Wollen benebelte seinen Verstand und er ließ seine Zunge in Jacks Mund vorgleiten. 

Jacks letzte Zweifel versanken im Nichts und mit einem flüchtigen Dank an den Beerenwein ließ er sich in den Kuss fallen. 

\-----------------------------------------

Der nächste Morgen brachte ein sehr schweigsames Frühstück, als die vier sich um einen Tisch in dem Festraum versammelten. Dort erinnerte noch vieles an den gestrigen Abend. Es war nur notdürftig gelüftet und aufgeräumt worden und die Tische, die die Tanzfläche gebildet hatte, waren auch noch nicht wieder auseinander gezogen worden. Katzenjammer pur. 

Captain Carter nahm einen großen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse, dann schaute sie den Colonel ziemlich kleinlaut an. „Wegen gestern Abend, Sir…“  
Doch ehe sie sich weiter entschuldigen konnte, stoppte Jack sie mit einer knappen Handbewegung. „Schon gut, Carter, wir wissen ja alle, was die Ursache dafür war.“  
„Aber ich hätte nicht …“  
„Ich sagte, es ist gut, Carter!“, erwiderte er scharf. 

Konnte die Frau denn keine Ruhe geben? Okay, sie hatten getrunken – das Falsche, wie sich leider zu spät herausgestellt hatte – sie hatten getanzt, sich gehen lassen, und sie hatten noch einige peinliche Dinge mehr getan, die er ganz schnell wieder aus seinem Gedächtnis verbannen würde. Aber sie hatten ja alle eine gute Entschuldigung. Damit war für ihn die Sache erledigt. Fertig und Schlussstrich drunter. 

Auch Daniel war Jack dankbar, dass er Sam von weiteren Ausführungen abhielt, selbst wenn er den schroffen Tonfall etwas übertrieben fand. Aber bestimmt wollte er nicht laut ausgesprochen die ganzen Gründe hören, die auch durch seinen Kopf geströmt waren, als er heute Morgen neben Jack erwacht war. Eng aneinander geschmiegt, die Beine verflochten, ein Arm um die Schulter, ein Kopf auf der Brust – aber zu seiner riesengroßen Erleichterung noch voll bekleidet.  
Im ersten Moment des Erwachens hatte er noch einen flüchtigen Nachhall der nächtlichen Wärme, des Wohlbefindens und des Gefühls der Richtigkeit verspürt, dann war die helle, klare Kälte des Tages voll über ihn hereingebrochen. 

Dieses Aliengebräu hatte ihn dazu gebracht, seinen besten Freund zu küssen, zu umarmen, zu…? Daniel hatte Schwierigkeiten den Ablauf genau zu rekonstruieren, aber an mehr als einen Kuss konnte er sich beim besten Willen nicht erinnern. Nein, da war nichts mehr gewesen, – sämtlichen Göttern sei Dank! – aber das war ja auch schon schlimm genug. Zumal Jack, im ersten Moment des Wachwerdens, ganz genau seine Reaktion gezeigt hatte! Für einen winzig kleinen Augenblick, hatte er sich im Halbschlaf noch an ihn geschmiegt, zufrieden „Daniel“ gemurmelt, ehe dann auch bei ihm, mit dem Öffnen der Augen, die Ernüchterung gefolgt war. 

Sie waren auseinander gerutscht, Daniel war mit einem hastig gestotterten, „Ich … ich muss mal ins Bad“, aus dem Bett gesprungen. Sie waren sich aus dem Weg gegangen so gut es eben ging und hatten es fertig gebracht, bis zum Frühstück kaum mehr als drei Worte miteinander zu sprechen.

Daniel schaute über den Tisch auf Sam, die hastig ihr Brot verschlang. Sie vermied es, den Colonel anzusehen. Als ihr Blick auf Daniels traf, zuckte sie einmal kurz entschuldigend mit den Schultern und verzog ihren Mund. Er versuchte sie mit einem Nicken zu beruhigen, dass alles in Ordnung sei. Sie seufzte dankbar einmal kurz auf. Erstaunlicherweise hatte Sam aber gar kein Problem, dem Jaffa in die Augen zu schauen und als sie sich von ihm etwas Honig anreichen ließ, umspielte ein kleines Lächeln ihre Lippen. 

Daniel fragte sich, ob Teal’c und Carter wohl den umgekehrten Weg gegangen waren? Den gestrigen Abend mit Missverständnissen, Peinlichkeiten und lauter Dingen verbracht hatten, die man lieber vergessen wollte und dann irgendwie am heutigen Morgen die richtigen Worte und Gesten gefunden hatten, um das Ganze wieder klarzustellen? Und vielleicht sogar noch ein bisschen mehr, wenn man sah, wie entspannt sich die beiden verhielten? Das wäre überraschend, aber vielleicht hatte auch hier der Beerensaft nur etwas hervorgebracht, das latent immer schon vorhanden, aber unter einem ganzen Berg von gesellschaftlichen Zwängen verborgen gewesen war?  
Nun, vielleicht interpretierte er auch einfach nur zu viel darein und der Jaffa war schlichtweg nur Gentleman gewesen, hatte ihr Benehmen einfach vergessen. Teal’c und Sam machten jedenfalls deutlich, dass es auch noch eine andere Möglichkeit gab, damit umzugehen, als die schroffe Haltung des Colonels. 

\--------------------------------

Nach weiteren, abschließenden Gesprächen mit den Sürtolainen kehrte SG-1 am späten Nachmittag, noch bevor die Dunkelheit hereinbrach, in das vorweihnachtliche Colorado Springs zurück. General Hammond zeigte sich erfreut, dass sie zur Abwechslung mal wieder auf ein Volk getroffen waren, das ihnen friedlich gesonnen war und mit dem die Zusammenarbeit fruchtbar zu werden schien. 

Dr. Fraiser untersuchte die vier, konnte aber nur noch Spuren der Substanz, die in dem Fruchtsaft gewesen war, in ihrem Blut nachweisen.  
„Nun, ich hoffe, Sie haben nichts gemacht, was Sie rot werden lässt“, neckte sie, „denn es ist ein ziemlich kräftiges, aus Beeren gewonnenes Aphrodisiakum, das ich in Ihrem Blut gefunden habe. Außer bei Teal’c, da scheint der Symbiont für einen raschen Abbau gesorgt zu haben. Wenn man die Zerfallsrate in Betracht zieht, muss es gestern Nacht, so gegen Mitternacht, ziemlich gut gewirkt haben.“ Sie schaute um Aufklärung heischend auf die drei menschlichen Teammitglieder, von denen zwei ihrem Blick geflissentlich auswichen.

Da sie Janet irgendetwas hinwerfen mussten, weil sie sonst noch vor Neugierde platzen würde, meinte O’Neill nachlässig: „Wir haben unsere beiden Wissenschaftler gerade noch rechtzeitig von den Tischen geholt, ehe sie die Erde durch mehr als eine amateurhafte Tanzleistung in Verruf bringen konnten.“ 

Es kam keinerlei Protest von Sam oder Daniel, die beiden warfen sich nur einen sprechenden Blick zu. So wusste Janet, dass noch mehr vorgefallen sein musste, was es aber nicht in den offiziellen Bericht schaffen würde. Aber sie hatte ja noch den morgigen Tag Zeit, um es inoffiziell herauszufinden! Sie ging ihren Plan gleich an: „General Hammond hat mir gesagt, dass Sie gerne ein Kaminfeuer haben wollten, nach Ihrer Rückkehr. Da habe ich mir gedacht, ob Sie nicht vielleicht morgen Nachmittag alle zu mir kommen wollen? Cassie und ich haben in den letzten Tagen viel gebacken und Sie wissen doch, dass wir übermorgen – über die Weihnachtstage – zu meinen Eltern fahren. So wäre es die letzte Gelegenheit für uns alle, noch ein paar Stunden gemeinsam zu verbringen. Und Cassie würde sich wirklich sehr freuen, wenn ihr vorbei kommt. Was haltet ihr von drei Uhr? Das gibt euch genügend Zeit eure Berichte zu schreiben und danach sind dann endgültig Weihnachtsfeiertage angesagt.“ 

\-------------------------------------------------

Niemand hatte einen Einwand und so trafen sie sich alle am nächsten Nachmittag, einen Tag vor Weihnachten, bei Dr. Fraiser. Janet und Cassandra hatten das ganze Haus weihnachtlich geschmückt, überall gab es Mistelzweige, Stechpalmen, Lichterketten, selbst gebastelte Nikoläuse und Engelchen und im Wohnzimmer stand bereits ein kleiner Tannenbaum. Es duftete nach Zimt und Koriander, Schokolade und frisch geschnittenen Tannenzweigen und im Hintergrund spielte leise eine CD mit Weihnachtsliedern. Janet hatte wirklich das ganze Arsenal ausgegraben, um für Cassandra eine typische Weihnacht herbei zu zaubern. 

Bei einem heißen Tee und teils knusprigem, teils staubtrockenem Weihnachtsgebäck machten sie es sich auf dem Sofa gemütlich. Cassandras offensichtliche und überschwängliche Begeisterung selbst für die kleinsten Details, gab auch den anderen für ein paar Stunden das Gefühl der Weihnacht, wie sie früher, als Kind, einmal gewesen war, zurück. Morgen wäre wieder ein normaler Tag, aber heute ließ sich selbst Jack dazu überreden, einmal „Stille Nacht“ mitzubrummen, als Cassandra die Melodie voller Enthusiasmus auf einem kleinen Xylophon spielte.

Als sie dann nach drei Weihnachtsliedern ihr Repertoire erschöpft hatte und nur noch „Yellow Submarine“ auf dem Instrument klimpern konnte, drängten sie die anderen, doch auch das noch zu versuchen. Mehr schlecht als recht stoppelten sie sich durch den Text des Beatles-Klassikers. Ganze Zeilen auslassend, brachen sie am Schluss in Gelächter aus, als Teal’c sich erkundigte, ob ihm jemand den Sinn des Liedes erklären könnte, vor allem, warum das U-Boot gelb sein müsste. Keiner hatte eine vernünftige Antwort, Cassandra spielte den Song noch einmal und dieses Mal grölten sie den Refrain extra laut mit, bis sie sich alle vor Lachen den Bauch halten mussten. 

„Jetzt fehlt nur noch, dass Carter und Daniel anfangen, auf den Tischen zu tanzen!“, neckte Janet, die keineswegs vergessen hatte, dass sie noch etwas in Erfahrung bringen wollte.  
„Oh, ja! Eine kleine Show-Einlage!“, lachte der Colonel und stupste Daniel auffordernd mit seinem Ellbogen an.  
„Keine Chance!“  
„Aber Daniel! Sie sind doch so ein begabter Tänzer. Auf geht’s!“, hänselte O’Neill. 

„Nein, Jack. Ich tanze nicht.“ Es war Daniel noch immer peinlich, dass er sich vorgestern so hatte von der Musik mitreißen lassen, sich ganz gegen seine Gewohntheit zur Schau gestellt hatte. Das würde er heute, mit klarem Kopf, mit Sicherheit nicht wiederholen! 

O’Neill wollte den endgültigen Ton in Daniels Worten nicht hören und versuchte es noch einmal schmeichelnd: „Daniel, so verführerisch wie Sie gestern die Hüften geschwungen haben, das sah klasse aus – und das wollen Sie uns heute vorenthalten?“ 

Konnte Jack denn verdammt noch mal keine Ruhe geben? Zornig und ohne recht nachzudenken, platzte Daniel heraus: „Jedenfalls habe ich nicht auch noch versucht einen Striptease hinzulegen!“ Erschrocken schlug er sich die Hand vor den Mund und sein Blick flog zu Sam. Er sah, wie ihr die Röte in die Wangen stieg und merkte, wie auch ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoss. „Es … es tut mir Leid“, stammelte er, warf Jack einen giftigen Blick zu und griff nach seiner Tasse, um sich dahinter zu verbergen. 

„Es war der Beerensaft“, brachte Sam mit so viel Würde wie möglich zu ihrer Verteidigung hervor und warf dem Colonel ebenfalls einen bösen Blick zu.

Hey! Seit wann war er denn zum Buhmann der Nation geworden? Hatte er getanzt? Oder hatte er sich ausgezogen? Jack fühlte sich schlecht behandelt. Was für eine Frechheit, dass ihm sowohl Daniel als auch Carter jetzt die Schuld daran gaben, dass das Gespräch sich in diese Richtung entwickelt hatte! Er fixierte Carter mit einem festen Blick und antwortete patzig: „Aber ausgezogen hat sich nur einer, obwohl wir alle den Saft hatten.“ 

„Sir!“ Vorwurfsvoll und verletzt schaute Carter ihren Vorgesetzten an.  
„Jack!“, rief Daniel im gleichen Moment.  
„Ist doch wahr!“ O’Neill fühlte sich in die Defensive gedrängt.  
Daniel sprang auf und wollte mit einem erneuten „Jack!“ lospoltern, als Janet ihn am Ellenbogen wieder zurück auf das Sofa zog. 

„Stopp!“ Sie schaute sich in der Runde um und warf allen, außer Teal’c und Cassandra, einen sehr missbilligenden Blick zu. „Schluss jetzt! … Und ja, Colonel, das gilt auch für Sie!“, fuhr sie energisch fort, als O’Neill bei diesem Tonfall aufbrausen wollte. „Jetzt hören Sie mir mal alle einen kleinen Moment zu. Ich weiß nicht, was Sie unter der Wirkung des Beerenweins alles angestellt haben. Keine Ahnung. Ich hoffe nur, es war nichts, was Sie in Verlegenheit bringen könnte.“ Sie warf Jack einen sehr spöttischen Blick zu. „Denn ich habe Ihre Blutproben gestern noch weiter analysiert, um das Aphrodisiakum zu isolieren und dabei ist mir etwas Interessantes aufgefallen.“ Sie machte eine Kunstpause, um sich der Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Zuhörer gewiss zu sein. 

„Die Einzige, die überhaupt eine Entschuldigung für ihr Benehmen hat, ist nämlich Sam. Das Aphrodisiakum ist an das Östrogen im menschlichen Körper gebunden. Nur bei einer ausreichenden Menge Östrogen entfaltet es seine Wirkung und diese Menge ist nur bei weiblichen Personen gegeben. Also?“ Sie schaute sich selbstgefällig in der kleinen Runde um. 

Daniel hatte als Erster die Tragweite dieser Aussage begriffen. Kein Aphrodisiakum, keine Entschuldigung! Seine Augen weiteten sich und die Farbe wich aus seinem Gesicht. Das hieß, der Kuss stand auf einmal wieder unerklärlich zwischen Jack und ihm. Nicht die Aliens, sondern sie selbst waren dafür verantwortlich gewesen! Das war … gar nicht gut, oder? Er warf Jack einen vorsichtigen Blick zu. 

Jack war nur eine Sekunde langsamer, fragte aber sicherheitshalber noch einmal mit gerunzelten Brauen nach: „Nur bei Frauen?“ und Janet nickte stumm. Jack setzte ein Pokerface auf. In langen Jahren antrainiert, auf langweiligen Sitzungen perfektioniert, kam es ihm sehr gelegen, dass er seine Gesichtszüge absolut ausdruckslos halten konnte, wenn er es wollte. Hinter seiner Stirn jedoch jagten sich die Gedanken mit der Geschwindigkeit einer F-14. Kein Zwang? Kein Alkohol? Keine Drogen? Nicht unausweichlich? In vollem Bewusstsein? Und dennoch hatte es sich so gut angefühlt? Hatte ihm für wenige Stunden das Gefühl der Geborgenheit zurückgegeben, das er seit der Scheidung von Sara so sehr vermisst hatte? Das… das konnte nicht sein! Das hieße ja… Er wollte diesem Gedankengang auf gar keinen Fall folgen und suchte Daniels Blick. Wie ging der Archäologe mit diesem neuen Wissen um? 

Der hatte den Kopf gesenkt, befingerte hypernervös seine Teetasse und blickte ihn dabei von unten heraus so schuldbewusst und unsicher an, dass er sich genauso gut auch gleich ein Schild hätte malen können mit der Aufschrift: Wir haben etwas Verbotenes getan.  
Im ersten Moment wollte Jack böse sein, doch der junge Mann schaute dermaßen verloren und schutzlos drein, dass er wider Willen grinsen musste. Ein Blick auf die anderen zeigte Jack, dass auch sie gerade in Daniel wie in einem offenen Buch lesen konnten – und dass ihre Phantasie auf Hochtouren arbeitete. 

„Zügelt eure schmutzigen Gedanken“, warnte er sie mit einem schiefen Grinsen und drohte mit seinem Zeigefinger.  
„Aber, Sir!“, lachte Janet und wandte sich siegessicher an Daniel, das in ihren Augen schwächere Glied der Kette. „Und, Daniel? Gibt es da etwas, was Sie uns beichten wollen?“

Hatte Daniel bis vor kurzem gedacht, dass ihm nichts peinlicher sein könnte, als der Moment, in dem er damals seinem Team gestehen musste, dass Hathor seine Erbanlagen über die ganze Galaxis verteilen wollte, so war er sich jetzt nicht mehr sicher. Diese Situation hier war mindestens ebenso unangenehm. Bei Hathor war es eindeutig gewesen, dass er missbraucht worden war, dass er sich nicht hatte wehren können, als sie ihn verführte und dass er jede einzelne Sekunde im Nachhinein gehasst hatte. Das war etwas Schmutziges, Abstoßendes gewesen.  
Mit Jack, war das etwas ganz anderes. Das fühlte sich auch in der Erinnerung noch großartig an. Nur war ihnen plötzlich die Entschuldigung für ihr Handeln entzogen worden. Er wusste gar nicht mehr, was er denken sollte. Er nahm die Brille ab und massierte mit einer Hand verzweifelt nachdenkend seine Nasenwurzel.

Jack rettete ihn. Rücksichtslos und auf eigene Kosten. „Schon gut, Daniel. Sagen wir es ihnen. Also Leute, ich habe Daniel tatsächlich ein Schlaflied gesungen und wer gerade gehört hat, wie ich mit den „Jingle Bells“ gekämpft habe, kann sich den Kunstgenuss vorstellen. Peinlich genug?“ Das war keine glorreiche Ausrede, aber das Erste, was ihm einfiel, ehe Daniel womöglich mit der Wahrheit herausplatzen würde.

Daniel jedoch hätte beinahe alles zunichte gemacht, denn er verspürte plötzlich den unbändigen Wunsch, sich Jack an den Hals zu werfen. Ihm mit einer Umarmung oder einem Kuss, oder besser noch beidem zu danken. Da das aber nicht ging, formten seine Lippen lautlos ein „Danke“ und sein Blick musste den Rest übermitteln. Jack stand für ihn ein und das war wundervoll.  
Da Jacks Züge weicher wurden und seine Lippen sich zu einem Lächeln verzogen, schien die Botschaft angekommen zu sein.  
Die verräterische Hirnwindung, die Daniel vorschlug, um wie viel wundervoller es noch sein würde, wenn Jack dazu stehen könnte, was sie wirklich gemacht hatten, brachte er rücksichtslos zum Schweigen. 

Cassandra rettete die spannungsgeladene Situation, indem sie verkündete: „Onkel Jack? Wenn du willst, lerne ich bis nächstes Jahr die Noten für das Schlaflied, dann können wir es zusammen singen.“  
„Das ist ein Angebot, junge Dame. Da lasse ich mich drauf ein, wenn die anderen versprechen kräftig mitzusingen. Denn nur ich allein – da wird ja die Sahne auf dem Tisch sauer!“  
Cassandra lachte begeistert und die anderen grinsten mit. Damit war das Thema für den restlichen Nachmittag erledigt und obwohl Janet nicht mehr wusste als zuvor, war sie klug genug, es ruhen zu lassen und wandte sich anderen Fragen zu.

\---------------------------------------------------

Gegen acht Uhr verabschiedeten sie sich dann. Janet und Cassandra mussten noch die letzten Sachen für ihren Weihnachtsbesuch einpacken, denn sie wollten sich am nächsten Morgen schon sehr zeitig auf den Weg machen. 

Sie standen alle im Flur herum und zogen ihre Stiefel, die dicken Winterjacken, Schals und Handschuhe an. Janet suchte noch nach Jacks schwarzer Mütze, als Carter sich auf einmal an den Colonel wandte.  
„Übrigens, Sir. Nur, dass Sie es wissen…“ Sie zwirbelte die Fransen ihres Schals zu kleinen Würsten, „Ich habe General Hammond heute Mittag ein Gesuch auf den Tisch gelegt, das er auch schon genehmigt hat. Ich … das heißt, …ich meine, Teal’c…“ Verflixt, es war um so vieles einfacher gewesen, General Hammond nur das Papier auf den Schreibtisch zu legen! Aber jetzt, so von Angesicht zu Angesicht…

Auffordernd wartete O’Neill darauf, dass sie fort fuhr, doch sie warf rasch einen um Hilfe suchenden Blick auf Teal’c. Der rückte bedächtig ihren Mantelkragen zurecht, dann wandte er sich an den Colonel.  
„CaptainCarter hat die Freundlichkeit besessen mich über die Weihnachtstage zu sich einzuladen. Der General hat dem Gesuch, dass ich dazu das SGC verlassen darf, stattgegeben“, informierte der Jaffa O’Neill mit einer kleinen Verbeugung und schaute ihm direkt in die Augen. 

„Oh… eh... ja… das ist toll“, meinte Jack, nickte zustimmend und konnte seinen Blick nicht von der Hand des Jaffa losreißen, die jetzt auf Carters Oberarm ruhte. Hieß das jetzt das, was er glaubte, dass das hieß? Sollten der Jaffa und sein Captain … sich ... verbandelt haben, oder wie auch immer man das bei den Jaffa nannte? Sollte der Beerensaft…? Und wenn schon, rief er sich selbst zur Ordnung. Die beiden wären mit Sicherheit professionell genug, sich davon nicht in ihrer Arbeit beeinträchtigen zu lassen. Er sollte sich lieber für sie freuen, so wie das offensichtlich der Archäologe tat. 

„Sam, das ist wirklich klasse“, bestätigte Daniel mit einem breiten Grinsen und drückte Sam einmal kurz an sich. „Das freut mich.“ Er konnte sich noch nicht ganz vorstellen, wie der schweigsame, fast stoische Jaffa mit der ständig unter Hochspannung stehenden, unruhigen Wissenschaftlerin klar kommen würde. Aber irgendeine Gemeinsamkeit, die sie als Basis nehmen konnten, mussten sie wohl im Verlauf der letzten Tage entdeckt haben. Vielleicht galt hier wirklich das Sprichwort von den Gegensätzen, die sich anzogen.  
Daniel wandte sich an Teal’c: „Und das freut mich auch für dich Teal’c, das ist mit Sicherheit angenehmer als im Mountain zu sitzen. Obwohl ich dich morgen bestimmt besucht hätte, denn ich wollte noch…“ 

„Daniel verbringt die Feiertage mit mir“, platzte Jack dazwischen und fünf Augenpaare richteten sich erstaunt und fragend auf ihn. 

Allen war sofort klar, dass das mit Daniel nicht abgesprochen war, selbst wenn der Archäologe im ersten Moment nicht protestierte. Dazu war er viel zu überrascht. Jack wollte die Weihnachtsfeiertage mit ihm verbringen? Wie? Wo? Und vor allem warum? Und war sich Jack überhaupt nicht bewusst, dass die Einladung, jetzt, so direkt nach Sams Einladung an Teal’c, einen etwas zweideutigen Unterton hatte? Oder haben konnte? Ehe Daniel es verhindern konnte, hatte er schon ein Bild vor Augen, wie Jack den vorgestrigen Kuss auf seinem Sofa, seinem Teppich, seinem Bett wiederholte.  
Er räusperte sich, weil ihm klar wurde, dass von ihm noch eine Antwort erwartet wurde. Doch ablehnen konnte er nicht. Nicht, wenn Jack ihn mit diesem Blick anschaute – selbst überrascht, hoffend und entschuldigend zugleich. 

„Ja, … also … ich…“ Daniel sah, wie sich Jacks Gesichtszüge verhärteten, wie ein spöttischer Zug um die Mundwinkel zurückkehrte, wie er sich darauf vorbereitete, das alles als keine große Sache oder Scherz abzutun, falls Daniel jetzt nein sagte. Deshalb fügte er ganz hastig hinzu: „IchkommeganzschrecklichgerneaufjedenFall!“ Er nickte heftig zur Bestätigung. 

Die anderen mussten seine Worte erst einmal auseinander ziehen, um hinter die Bedeutung zu kommen. Cassandra war die Erste, die lauthals losquietschte: „Ja! Ja! Ja!“. Sie machte einen Freudentanz durch die Diele, stürzte auf Jack zu und warf sich in seine Arme. „Das ist so cool von dir!“ 

„Cool? Hey, was sagen denn die Lehrer dazu, wenn du die Ausdrücke eines alten Air Force Colonels benutzt?“, grinste Jack und hielt sie mit einem losem Arm um die Schulter fest.

„Ach, die sind froh, wenn ich nichts Schlimmeres sage“, versicherte ihm Cassandra treuherzig und fügte noch hinzu: „Schön, dass du Daniel eingeladen hast.“

Als Jack etwas erstaunt schaute, erklärte ihm Janet: „Cassie war sehr unglücklich darüber, dass ihr Weihnachten allein wäret und die ganze Zeit nur arbeiten würdet und sie hat lange gequengelt, dass wir euch doch zu meinen Eltern mitnehmen sollten. Aber das wäre in der kleinen Wohnung nie im Leben möglich gewesen. Aber so löst sich das alles ja ganz wunderbar.“ Begeistert schaute Janet ihre vier Freude an. 

Cassandra hüpfte jetzt zu Sam, um mit ihren Umarmungen fortzufahren, so dass Jack auf einmal direkt vor Daniel stand. Irgendetwas sollte er jetzt vielleicht mal sagen…  
„Ehm… ein bisschen kurzfristig, die Einladung, ich weiß.“  
„Nein, nein, kein Problem. Ich hatte ja sonst nichts vor.“  
„Ja, dann. Gut. Wie wär’s mit Tiefkühl-Truthahn?“ Jack ließ seine Handschuhe von der rechten in die linke Hand und wieder zurück wandern. „Ich hab’ noch was von Thanksgiving eingefroren. Oder…“ 

„Ich mag fast alles“, wehrte Daniel ab, ehe sich Jack daran machen konnte, den Inhalt seines Tiefkühlfaches aufzuzählen. Daniel streckte eine Hand aus, verharrte aber in der Luft und meinte: „Und, Jack…. Danke.“ Er ließ die Hand wieder sinken, ohne O’Neill berührt zu haben.  
„Wofür?“  
„Die Rettung, die Einladung, … einfach … einfach alles.“ 

Jack spürte bei diesen Worten einen Stich. Wieso fühlte sich Daniel verpflichtet, ihm für etwas zu danken, was eigentlich eine Selbstverständlichkeit sein sollte? Wie viele Weihnachtsfeste hatte er in den letzten Jahren schon allein verbringen müssen? Gut, dass Carter und Teal’c wenigstens ihren Hintern hochbekommen hatten und mit gutem Beispiel voran gegangen waren, wer weiß, ob er sonst die Kurve gekriegt hätte, Daniel einzuladen!

„Schon gut“, knurrte er. Man musste ja nicht gleich rührselig werden. Selbst wenn neben ihm Janet gerade Carter umarmte, als würde sie Monate lang auf Weltreise gehen und nicht nur fünf Tage nach Des Moines fahren. 

Er schaute Daniel an und wollte ihn eigentlich noch etwas fragen, aber das war auf einmal weg. Einfach aus seinem Hirn verschwunden. Konzentrationsschwäche. Wegen Daniel. Shit. Denn der jüngere Mann warf ihm einen Blick zu, der zwischen banger Hoffnung und Verwunderung lag. Der ihn, in seiner Verletzlichkeit, an die Nacht in der Hütte denken ließ. Der Wärme und Zweisamkeit versprach. Jack spürte in seinem ganzen Körper wieder das Gefühl von Geborgenheit aufsteigen, das er in jener Nacht verspürt hatte. Und dass, obwohl er keine Trommeln im Blut hörte, keine Ausreden vorschieben konnte, ja selbst, ohne dass er Daniel gerade berührte. Es war wie eine unsichtbare Verbindung zwischen ihnen, die plötzlich wieder da war. 

Daniel war regelrecht gefangen von Jacks Blick, konnte die Augen nicht von ihm lassen. Er wusste es nur schlecht zu beschreiben, aber er hatte den Eindruck, als ob Jacks Blick fest und substanziell geworden wäre. Er *fühlte* auf seiner Haut, wie ihn Jacks Augen streiften. Hauchzarte Berührungen, die über seine Wangenknochen strichen, seine Augenlider liebkosten, um dann auf seinem Mund zu verweilen. Ihn einluden, seine Lippen zu befeuchten und ein wenig zu öffnen. 

Jack streckte eine Hand aus und strich eine vorwitzige Haarsträhne von Daniels viel zu langen Haaren unter die schwarze Mütze. Es war wie ein Zwang, endlich eine Berührung herbei zu führen. Für wenige Sekunden hielten seine Finger inne, umfuhren Daniels Ohr und strichen noch einmal durch die Haare. Und selbst als das widerspenstige Haar gebändigt war, zog Jack seine Hand nicht zurück, sondern ließ sie in Daniels Halsbeuge liegen, ein paar Zentimeter unter Daniels Kragen geschoben. Er spürte den raschen Puls des anderen Mannes direkt unter seinen Fingerspitzen, auch, als sich dessen Atem jetzt weiter beschleunigte. 

Das letzte Mal hatte er diese Geste zum Abschied auf Klorels Schiff gemacht und geglaubt, den jungen Archäologen nie wieder zu sehen. Doch dank des Sarkophages war Daniel da lebend wieder heraus gekommen.  
Niemals war er so froh gewesen, wie an jenem Nachmittag im Gateraum, als Daniel plötzlich zwischen den Marines hervorgetreten war. Er schwor sich, keine weitere Zeit zu verplempern und das Geschenk, dass es Daniel noch gab, endlich anzunehmen.

Wie gern hätte Daniel die Augen geschlossen, um das Gefühl noch intensivieren zu können, aber wie gebannt starrte er auf Jacks Lippen, die jetzt ganz leise: „Daniel“ formten. Er machte einen Schritt nach vorn und seine behandschuhte Hand landete auf dem Ärmel von Jacks dicker Winterjacke. Auf unzähligen Schichten von Stoff. Aber das war egal, nur die Absicht zählte. Er schmiegte seine Wange in Jacks Hand und drehte ein wenig den Kopf zur Seite, um Jack noch deutlicher spüren zu können. Ja, das war mit Sicherheit mehr, als nur eine Einladung zum Reste essen! Daniel war sich ganz sicher. Das versprach eines der interessantesten Weihnachtsfeste seit langem zu werden. Jack und er würden… 

„Also wenn ihr nicht wollt, dass ich Cassandra losschicke, einen Mistelzweig zu holen, dann küsst euch jetzt verdammt noch mal!“, unterbrach Janets lachende Stimme seinen Gedankengang.  
Der Blickkontakt zerriss.  
Aber zu Daniels riesengroßen Erleichterung und Freude ließ Jack seine Hand dort, wo sie lag. Stand wieder für ihn ein. Dieses Mal mit dem richtigen Motiv. Machte auch allen anderen deutlich, dass es mehr als nur eine simple, im Affekt ausgesprochene Einladung zum Truthahnessen war. Ein rascher Rundumblick ließ Daniel nur lächelnde Zustimmung in den Augen seiner Teamkameraden entdecken und das veranlasste ihn seinerseits, erfreut zu grinsen. 

Auch Jack hatte Janets Kommentar in die Wirklichkeit zurück gebracht. Mit einem besorgten Blick erfasste er die Situation, doch niemand schien Anstoß an ihren neu entdeckten Gefühlen füreinander zu nehmen. Ganz im Gegenteil. Beruhigt bemerkte er die ehrliche Freude, die auf den Gesichtern ihrer Freunde lag. 

Doch dies war nebensächlich, denn momentan galt seine Aufmerksamkeit nur einer Person. Für Jack war Daniels strahlendes Lächeln genug, sich kurz vorzubeugen und Daniel einen Kuss auf die Lippen zu hauchen. Mehr nicht. Ein ganz flüchtiges Streifen der Lippen. Mehr würde er sich für die nächsten Abende, nein, die nächsten Stunden aufheben. Dieser öffentliche Kuss war eher wie die offizielle Unterschrift unter ein Dokument, es miteinander zu versuchen. Gleichzeitig war es für die anderen SG-Mitglieder eine Anerkennung, dass sie es ihm ermöglichten, dies ohne Versteckspiel zu tun. 

Und für Cassandra war es Anlass genug, sich mit einem erneuten Quietschen auf ihn und Daniel zu stürzen. Damit war die besinnliche Stimmung endgültig gebrochen. 

„Okay, ich glaube, dann sollten wir die Damen Fraiser jetzt wirklich packen lassen“, meinte Jack nach einer Minute tapfer ertragenen Luft-Abquetschens grinsend und hielt auffordernd die Haustür für alle auf. Noch ein letztes „Fahrt vorsichtig“ und ein „Ruft an, wenn ihr gut angekommen seid“, dann standen sie im Freien und machten sich auf den Weg zu ihren geparkten Autos. 

„Also dann, Carter, Teal’c, schöne Weihnachtsfeiertage!“  
„Dir ebenso, O’Neill. Und DanielJackson, lass ihm nicht zu viel durchgehen“, wandte sich der Jaffa an den jüngeren Mann.  
„Keine Sorge, Teal’c. Ich werde mich durchsetzen.“  
„Ach, ja? In welcher Beziehung?“, fragte Jack, der gerade die Fahrertür aufschloss, herausfordernd nach.  
„Wenn es sein muss in allen Beziehungen, Jack.“  
„Hör sich einer den Jungspund an! Große Klappe, nichts dahinter.“  
Daniel grinste: „Auch da werde ich dich eines Besseren belehren.“  
„Versprochen?“  
„Versprochen!“ 

Daniels volles Lachen tönte durch die Nacht, ehe er mit einem letzten Winken zu Sam und Teal’c in Jacks Jeep einstieg. 

„Und Teal’c, glaubst du, sie werden sich vertragen oder werden sie sich an den Kragen gehen in den nächsten Tagen?“, erkundigte sich Sam, als sie ihren Wagen startete.  
„Nicht nur an den Kragen, SamanthaCarter. Ich denke, dass noch viel mehr Kleidungsstücke fallen werden.“  
„Teal’c! Das war eine Redewendung! Also das bedeutet…“  
„Du brauchst es mir nicht erklären, SamanthaCarter, du zeigst es mir gleich einfach“, erwiderte der Jaffa gemessen, aber um seine Mundwinkel zuckte es verdächtig.  
„Wie du wünscht“, bestätigte sie mit einem leicht Nicken des Kopfes, das jedem Jaffa Ehre gemacht hätte, ehe sie ihn überschwänglich angrinste.  
Oh ja, das versprach eines der interessantesten Weihnachtsfesten seit langem zu werden…

 

\------------ENDE------------

 

© Antares, Oktober 2005


End file.
